The Justice League vs The Avengers
movies.png|The sayain jedi A vs JL.jpg The avengers v justice league dawn of justice.jpg Avengers VS Justice League.png Avengers vs Justice League (1).png Death battle justice league vs avengers.png Death battle justice league vs the avengers by jackskellington416-dan9ml4.jpg Justice league vs the avengers by vitaminejjc-d6t2qg4.png Description Marvel vs DC This is the Death Battle everyone has thought about since the dawn of super-teams. The Justice League who bring justice to the world when there is none. The Avengers who avenge the world when it can no longer defend itself. Who will be the last team standing. Intro B. Holy Shit! we are actually doing this! W. Yes we are we are doing the biggest Marvel vs DC match up in history but anyway let's begin shall we my old friend Boomstick! B. Yeah let's fucking do this! W. Good, Anyway in the world of super-heroes their battles against a villian usually ends with them beating the evil man / woman all by themselves but sometimes Heroes need help. B. And these two are the first teams you think of when you think Superhero team. W. The Avengers, The Earth's Mightiest Heroes! B. And the Mother Fuckin' Justice League, The DC Universes greatest heroes! ' ' W. People have been waiting to see who will win this match so let's not let them wait any longer than they need to since this has been debated since the 90's B. That's where we come in, He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! W. And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Avengers Captain America: W. During the years of 1939 to 1945 the Axis Powers fought in a war against the Allies in an attempt to spread their racist and incredibly idiotic belief that their race was the best. B. It was a pretty small event you may have not heard of it, it was called WORLD WAR FUCKING 2! ' W. But the American Army had their greatest weapon a 6 foot 2 symbol of American pride and Anti Nazism that goes by the subtile name...captain america '''B. U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A! ' W. Okay...anyway, Captain America wasn't always the star spangeling Avenger, before getting into the war his original name was Steve Rogers. '''B. Steve was born to an Irishman named Joseph Rogers and his wife Sarah Rogers, Soon afterward The two emmigrated to America were they settled down and gave birth to Steve. W. But sadly this happiness didn't last too long since Joseph lost his job and could not find any work. He turned to drinking, becoming an alcoholic, and began abusing both Steve and Sarah. B. Hey that sounds like Grand Papi Boomstick! W. Jesus...em..., When 1939 came along Steve was one of the only young boys who actually wanted to fight in the war but sadly he couldn't due to many physical conditions along with him looking like a Starving man! B. After a while his determination paid off since he got the opportunity to test out an untested super soldier syrum which would turn him into a well...a super soldier. W. Suprisingly this worked and turned Steve into the icon of America Captain America. B. Steve really was doing well in the war hell the German army needed to make the Hydra Army just to stand a chance, and he even got himself a nice piece of ass! W. This all went wrong when him and his sidekick Bucky were trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane, launched by Baron Zemo, when the plane exploded, it appeared that Bucky died but was certain was that it threw Steve into the icy Arctic waters of the English Channel this froze him for decades and somehow didn't die. B. Decades Later Namor found Steve's frozen body and basically hurled it into the surface in anger, the Avengers found him and basically said "Your the Leader of the Avengers" W. Well not exactly since he did try and fight back but eventually he became friends with the Avengers and even became their leader. B. Close enough! W. Due to the Super Soldier Syrum givin to him years before Cap is quite strong, he can shatter walls with his punches, held up a collapsing skyscraper TWICE!, and he once turned a man's head 180 degrees with one punch which would take over 4000 newtons of force! B. He's also pretty fast since he can casually dodge bullets thanks in his own words seeing faster! Anyway he can even tagged Quicksilver who can run at the speed of light! W. He's also pretty tough too since he can tank some brutal things such as a plane crash, a severe beating by Iron-Man who hit Crimson Dynamo at the same amount of force of a solid steel ball which is insane since Steve took a beating by Tony. B. He also took one of Gambit's explosions which is pretty strong, He's also not just a pretty face since he has a genius level intellect since he knew he was getting ambushed after noticing small details that no other human would notice. W. Steve's greates atrobute though is his Bravery and Leadership, he never gives up even when things are pretty bad which means he is great at getting his team ready for a fight and leading them into battle! B. As we mentioned before Steve can "see faster" and he has a healing factor, which is pretty great since he regenerated from a bullet to the head. W. Oh and he can't get drunk! B. Wait What! that poor man how does he get past Christmas? W. Most people in these teams can't get drunk anyway, his uniform is pretty tough since it's made out of kevlar which makes it bullet proof but his greatest weapon his famous shield, it's made out of Proto Adamantium and Vibranium which makes it near indestructable, it's so strong that it tanked hits from Odin force Thor without a scratch! B. Oh and even better it can cut off Hulk's head! nuff said... W. But sadly Steve isn't perfect his shield isn't indestructable since it can get destroyed by powerful gods and when it does he's pretty much screwed! B. And he can die by bullets even with his uniform if you shoot him in the chin or the eye. W. But still even with all these flaws Captain America is still an instiration to his team and a great leader, and if you mess with him you better start running. Captain America: '''We must all live in the real world... and sometimes that world can be pretty grim. But it is the American Dream... the hope... that makes the reality worth living. In the early 1940's, I made a personal pledge to uphold the Dream... And as long as the Dream remains even partially unfulfilled, I cannot abandon it! Thor: W. Thor Odinson is the son of the all father Odin and the godess Jord, he was born to be the strongest Asgardian in history and to end the Ragnarok Cycle. '''B. This guy was born in a Fucking Cave which is awesome and later brought to Asgard to be raised, oh and Odin decided fuck this bitch Jord and married Frigga who pretended to be his mom. W. It was only decades later did he realize that Frigga wasn't his ma, Anyway, Young Thor was raised along with his adopted brother Loki who Odin found in a battle with the Ice Giants. B. And like my little brother Loki was jealous of Thor their whole childhood because he knew Thor was loved more, and then the jealousy turned into hatred that then turned into a want to fucking murder his brother, This began the rivalry between the two brother. W. This lasted for century's as Thor began to get higher up in the list of best warriors in Asgard, until finally he was the greatest warrior in Asgards army slaying many soldiers that appose their land, but sadly Thor Odinson began to become cocky and arrogant. B. And so Odin then said "Fuck off you little brat!" took away his powers and launched him to earth to learn humility. W. Thor was turned into a normal human man named Donald Blake with his memories stripped and his powers removed along with the use of his leg, As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. B. After ten years Odin basically put the thought of going to Norway into Donnie's head, when he arrived he saw a bunch of Aliens which made him run away like a bitch into the same cave Thor was born in, what brilliant writing. W. That's Stan Lee Alright anyway, Donald was then trapped in the cave and when he smacked a boulder frustration he turned back into his Godly Thor form. B. As Thor escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans, And soon after he helped found the Avengers when he beat the shit out of his brother as usual. W. Thor as a god is very powerful since he, Lifted the Midgard Serpant which is as big as the Earth, One Shotted Abomination, Formed a black hole with his fists by accident and he even pushed the nine realms which is nine universes. B. He's also pretty fast too since he can swing his hammer at the speed of light, can fly through galaxies with ease, he even flew to the other side of the universe in seconds hell his hammer can do the same. W. Thor is very durable since he has an extreme resistance to flames even flames from the core of the sun and hell itself. B. But even then he can survive hits from Sentry, Thanos and an Anti-Matter fused Electro, he fought for forty days and nights and Thor can continue fighting after getting his flesh and muscle torn apart. W. Abilities wise Thor isn't lacking, he can manipulate the weather with his trusty Hammer, He has Super Human Senses, Like Cap he has a healing factor which is so good it can heal broken bones, has a life span longer than any human and it seems Thor copied Super-Man since he can use utilize his breath to create winds and gusts. B. He can fly, Control over the Earth thanks to his mom, Matter Manipulation, Life Force Manipulation thanks to his hammer, Memory Alteration and Dimensional Travel. W. Thor's hammer itself can change weather, create force field, energy projection, Energy Absorption and redirection, Summoning of the dead and the Anti God Blast which can kill immortal beings. B. Thor's power increases when he wears the belt of power which doubles Thor's Strength and Stamina but when Thor gets really angry he aquires the Warriors Madness which actually inhances all of his stats but sadly it removes his strategic ability. W. Thor isn't perfect he can be arrogant at times, While he is nigh Invunreable he can still be killed by enough force and like Boomstick said it costs him his sense of strategy. B. But still even with all his flaws I still wouldn't fuck around with the God of Thunder! Thor faces a rock monster, which roars at him.) Thor'': I accept your surrender. ''(the other bad guys laugh, Thor spins his hammer and smashes the monster to bits.) Hulk: W. Robert Bruce Banner is the son of Dr. Brian Banner and his wife Rebecca, although Rebecca deeply loved Bruce, who returned her affection, Brian hated their child. B. Like most men Brian never wanted kids but he was different because he was an alcoholic asshole who beat his wife and son because he was jealous that Rebecca loved Brian so much. W. Further, Brian believed that his radiation work had altered his DNA and given him a mutant son which in the Marvel Universe is a really bad thing, anyway, Bruce's life reached a turning point when Brian murdered Rebecca, and was placed in a mental hospital afterwards. After that, Bruce was raised by his aunt and father's sister, Susan Banner, who understood his great pain and rage over his childhood sufferings. B. Susan this time wasn't an alcoholic bitch and raised Bruce with love and care. W. This went well for Bruce since he was extremely gifted intellectually hell he was a child prodigy, This intelligence granted him the job at United States Defense Department. B. At this job he met General Ross and his very attractive daughter Betty, and the two eventually fell in love with each other. Banner designed and oversaw construction of the Gamma Bomb, wow what a creative name... W. Well yeah these guys clearly aren't intelligent, back on topic, Banner was present in the instrumentation bunker at the test site for the first underground test detonation of the Gamma Bomb. B. Suddenly Bruce saw a teenager who somehow got into this testing ground, wow, they really are dumbassess. W. I told you, eh hem, Banner told his colleague Igor Starsky to halt the explosion but since Igor was secretely a russian spy and done nothing very confident that Bruce would die in the blast. B. Bruce did definitely saved the teen but before he could get himself to safety the Gamma Bomb went off and incinerated him the end. W. Well no...Bruce somehow survived and was irradiated with highly charged radioactive particles. Due to an unknown genetic factor in his body, Banner was not killed by the radiation, which instead caused him to frequently transform into the vastly powerful, green-skinned, humanoid monster whom General Ross named "the Hulk. (Hulk roars and destroys a tank.) B. This guy is really really strong, like really strong, he has quite a lot of strength feats so let's get this party started. W. Hulk has easily broken through doors that could survive Nuclear Bombs, which means he can punch harder than 50 Megatons of force, while calm can pull thousands of tons with ease, Held down Warrior's Madness-enhanced Thor with one hand, Tossed Fin Fang Foom to the moon with ease and his strongest feat was when he pulled two tectonic plates together, which weighs a small amount of 45 Quintillion tons!!! B. While Hulk isn't as fast as he is strong but he is still pretty fast, He can run over 100 Mph and can swim at 90 Mph, Caught artillery fire and threw it back, Tagged Quicksilver who is lightspeed and has easily caught Spider-Man. W. Hulk is really tough as well, since when he was hit by an attack by Thanos he didn't get any visible injuries, His skin can repel blunt damage, bullets, energy blasts, and explosions, Tanked blasts from Galactus, Got blasted all the way to Thailand by Phoenix Force Cyclops and showed no signs of injury, Tanked planet-busting attacks with ease and Got hugged by someone who's as hot as a star without harm. B. As for powers he stole from Superman like Thor because he can blow out winds, A healing factor that is strong that he can heal his muscles and skin. W. And of course Hulk's greatest move is his Thunder Clap which launch shockwaves stronger than hurricanes, But Hulk strongest form is his World Breaker Form which he only enters when he gets really really angry, Hulk gets so strong that he can take on Sentry who has the power of a million exploding suns. B. But sadly Bruce isn't perfect, Calming him down will lower his strength, and possibly return him to the form of Bruce Banner, Not very intelligent and Weapons made of Adamantium can pierce his skin W. Despite his flaws if I heard the words Hulk Smash I wouldn't run I already know i'm dead. Hulk:'' ''HULK IS NOT AFRAID... HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!! Spiderman: W. Peter Benjamin Parker was born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker. While Peter was still an infant, his parents were assigned by the CIA to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the communist agent, the Red Skull. B. The moment the Red Skull learned that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had them killed by one of his agents, the Finisher, in an airplane crash overseas and then framed them for treason. W. Before their deaths however, Richard and Mary would conceive and give birth to another child unknown to all others including Peter himself, a daughter and Peter's younger sister, Teresa. B. Wait Spiderman has a sister W. Yeah he actually did but he never met her so that's why we never know about her, anyway, An orphaned Peter went to live with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker, in Forest Hills, New York; they became Peter’s surrogate parents and raised him as if he were their own son. B. Over the years like Hulk he was a nerd but unlike the big green fighting machine Peter didn't get caught in a gamma bomb. W. But sadly Peter was a massive target for bullies such as Flash Thompson, This changed when one day one fateful day, While attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the GTC, the 15-year-old Peter Parker was bitten on the hand by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. B. There must be something to this radiation thing, maybe I might shoot myself with a radioactive shotgun! W. No don't do that! eh hem, But unknown to Parker the spider also bit a girl named Cindy Moon in the ankle, enough about that anyway, Peter realized that he gained powers and decided to save people... B. Well No he actually just decided to start wrestling and who would have thunk it but Peter was a complete success. W. But after one of the matches he let a man who was robing the Manager run away instead of stopping him, but when he got home he realized that his Uncle Ben was dead. B. Like a normal person Spidey was quite angry and decided to follow the man who killed his Uncle, when he beat the man he realized that he was the same man that he let go, Wow the irony is burning me. W. And just like that Peter swore for the rest of his days to become a Super Hero......The Spider-Man.... B. This guy is quite strong since he punched Scorpion's jaw off, Lifted a fucking tank, Knocked out a T-Rex with one punch and he can kill a person in one punch! W. He's also pretty fast on his feet since he is capable of running and moving at speeds far beyond the natural limits of the finest human athletes, Move faster than the human eye can see, his max speed while swinging is 220 MPH and has moved so fast, he appears as a blur. B. But he's even tougher since he tanked hits from Ms. Marvel, The Thing, and Iron Fist in a row. Iron Fist alone can severely damage the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and destroy nuclear trains with his Chi-enhanced punches, Survived a building-busting explosion from near-point blank range, Survived blows from Juggernaut, who can create magnitude 8 earthquakes with his bare fists and Didn’t flinch from punches to the face by Punisher, who can lift 400 pounds and knock out a polar bear in one hit. W. As for Powers he has quite a few such as his Super Human Reflexes which is so good that it allows him to dodge automatic fire and Dodged Iron Man’s repulsor shots, which is a high-density particle beam which usually moves at near-lightspeed. B. He also has a heling factor that is so good it can heal broken bones and tissue damage in a matter of hours. W. His most popular quality is his Superhuman Agility, He outclasses the most elite acrobats, including Daredevil and can gracefully evade Electro's lightning in mid-air. B. Another popular power he has is Wall Crawling which is kinda self explanitory. W. Peter also has a very strong will power, he has never given when everything was against him, also, he has a genius level intellect an example of his intellect was when he disarmed a bomb that Tony Stark and Reed Richards couldn't solve who are the smartest people in the Marvel Universe. B. He also is really good at fighting since he stalemated with Shang-Chi, who was trained since childhood to be the ultimate martial artist. W. He even created his own martial art called the way of the spider, a combination of Peter’s bullying experiences, Captain America and Shang-Chi’s respective training, and his own superhuman capabilities. Originally created to compensate for his Spider-Sense leaving him. Later on, combines it with his Spider-Sense for increased effectiveness and to counter all types of combatants. B. He's also got the Spider-Sense which is basically an alarm in Spider-Man's head. W. Well actually no, This Gives Peter omnidirectional detection of his surrounding, which helps him detect danger ahead of time and know where he’s going while web-swinging. Can also use this to detect the location of something far away, like a helicopter. B. But his best move is the Mark of Kaine, this is when Spidey uses his wall crawling ability to stick to the opponents face and rip their FUCKING FACE OFF!! Oh yeah now that is badass! W. Peter is a genius so you would think he has loads of weapons you would be correct now let's list them, His Web Shooters is basically a weapon that shoots pressurized web-fluid with the tensile strength of 120 pounds per square millimeter cross section. Said web can be used to incapacitate opponents, swing across buildings, or use them as various tools. This includes a shield, a parachute, skis, safety net, a raft, barrier, ball, or sticky glue. Can also them to walk across water or fire. Webbing is 90 percent fireproof and has limited stretching capabilities. B. He's also got his Spider-Armor which is Spidey's most advanced Armor, created from Parker Industries’ best resources and it is modeled after his original red and blue costume. W. He's also got his Spider-Tracer which Spidey usues to track his foes, The Web Ware a wrist device created by Parker Industries that allows affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth, And Finally he has the Spider-Mobile which can drive walls and ceilings and can even go at 88 MPH! B. Sadly Spidey isn't perfect his Spider-Sense can be countered or tricked, His Durability has limits and his webbing can be cut by sharp objects. W. But Still even with all these flaws Spidey is still an honorable hero and the pride of Marvel Comic! Spider-Man: No one can ever win every battle, But no man should fall without a struggle. Black Panther: W. T'Challa was the first biological son of T'Chaka, king of the African nation of Wakanda, a secluded technologically advanced country that contained the only source of the rare ultra-durable metal known as Vibranium. B. Hey isn't that the stuff Captain America's shield is made out of? W. You are correct, anyway, His mother, N'Yami, died a week after giving birth to her son as a consequence of a rare autoimmune disease she had contracted during pregnancy. T'Challa's adopted older brother, Hunter, blamed him for her death. B. T'Challa was taught the properties of Vibranium when he was still a kid, and his lessons in royal duty began at age five. W. Many years later, During a ceremony held in the border of Wakanda, T'Chaka was approached by physicist Ulysses Klaw who attempted to petition for the mining rights of the nation's rare metal called Vibranium. Klaw was backed up by a group of mercenaries, who opened fire as soon as T'Chaka refused. B. When Klaw's sonic weapon overwhelmed his father, T'Challa ran to his aid. Klaw prepared to kill the young prince instead, but T'Chaka shielded him, and died, And sadly for Klaw he created a big enemy who ended up defeating him so many times. W. As a young man, T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school. B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study alongside him. While in the US T'Challa used the alias "Luke Charles" to remain incognito, There he earned from Harvard, Oxford, Berkely and MIT. B. T'Challa came back to perform his duties and two years before it was expected, T'Challa anonymously challenged his uncle S'Yan for the throne, and upon victory gained the mantle of the Black Panther from him. S'Yan happily stepped down, so his nephew could rule. T'Challa then took a Heart Shaped Herb to link himself to Bast, the Panther God. ''' W. How much stronger did he get thanks to the Herb well we'll tell you, he's strong enough to wrestle a Crocodile, Broke the Super Skrull's arm and skull and he even lifted up a FUCKING RHINO! '''B. What's the calcs on that? W. Right so we can say that the Rhino he lifted was a Black Rhino since that is native to Africa so these things weight 1400 Kilograms which is equal to 1,4 Tons. B. Impressive but his speed is great too since he dodged an energy spear thrown by Vlad the Impaler, who has the same Super Soldier Serum as Captain America, Landed three punches on a man at the same amount of time it took him to do one and he was able to catch up to Spider-Man which you know how fast he is. W. He's also very durable since he fought Kilmonger for 13 hours even though monger killed an Elephant with one shoulder barge, Tanked a Bitch Slap by Hulk, Took punches from Iron Fist and withstood Human Torch's flames. B. But He probably survived all that stuff because of his Vibranium Suit which is basically a costume made out of Captain America's Shield. W. To put it more scientifically the Vibranium Suit that absorbs Kinetic Energy and Vibrations, for example bullets, knives and all blunt weapons. B. He's also got a lot more weapons such as his Anti Metal Claws, Energy Daggers, Energized Gauntlets, Ebony Blade which isn't what it sounds like it is actually just a sword from a knight, anyway, A Teleportation Device, Cloaking Device, Force Fields, Explosives, Flash Marbles, EMPS, Vibranium Ear Plugs, Kimoyo Card which is like a phone, A Flying Car, A Flying Bike and the best of all The Wakanda Hulk Buster which like it's name is built to defeat the Hulk! W. He's also got even more powers such as Enhanced Senses, Mental Shields, A Genius Intellect since he is said to be the eight smartest man in the world, anyway, He's a master Planner, He's a master tactition, also he's a master Combatant, King of the Dead which grants him the knowledge and power of all the previous Black Panthers. B. He can also summon ghosts, phew that's a lot of powers, but you know how this goes he's not perfect. W. He's somewhat Arrogant, His enhanced senses can be used against him and as great as his suit is it still can be bypassed by cutting along the grains. B. Also the Black Panther movie isn't good! W. Agreed, but still even with all these flaws I think everyone in his way should Hail to the king! Black Panther: I am The King, I am Wakanda Antman: W. Scott Lang was born and raised in Cora Gables, Florida, the son of Bob, He later became an electronic engineer and met and married Peggy Rae, Together they had a daughter Cassie Lang. B. How nice this seems like a happy ending... W. Well.....sadly that may seem true but it wasn't since Cassie was diagnosed with serious congenital heart condition, and his wife left him... B. Fucking Hell!! W. When Lang figured out his daughter Cassie had a heart disease he decided to become a thief to hopefuly pay for her treatment. B. Almost like Walter White! W. Yeah a little bit. B. One Day when Breaking into the New Jersey home of Dr. Henry Pym, Lang stole Ant Man's suit. Unknown to him, Pym observed the theft and in his guise as Yellowjacket, followed Lang, curious to see how he would use his suit. W. Garbed as Ant-Man, Lang broke into Cross and discovered Dr. Sondheim was held prisoner by Darren Cross, president of CTE, who needed Sondheim to correct his own heart condition. Rescuing Sondheim and defeating Cross, Lang was relieved when Sondheim was able to save the life of his daughter. B. Lang wanted to give the suit back but Hank offered him to keep it and so he did and became the second and best Antman. W. Scott is quite strong since he can easily knock out Grown Men, Crushed Doctor Doom's armor easily, Can crush Floor tiles while shrunken and most impressively he stopped and threw a Lion which means he can lift 190 Kilograms!! B. He's also pretty fast since he can react and dodge Gunfire, Keeps up with Falcon, Knocked out a man before he could call for reinforcements and Can move around Tony Starks building quickly and mostly unnoticed. W. Scott's pretty tough too since can shrug off attacks from grown men, Tanks hits from the likes of Yellowjacket and survived behind inside of a gun while it was firing. B. While he isn't a Scientist by profession like Hank Pym, is still pretty smart since he Figured out how Pym Particles truly worked and learned how to use them to full effectiveness oh and he is a Technician as well. W. Remeber we said that Scott used to be a theif well he's pretty damn good at it since he successfully broke into Stark Industries almost completely unnoticed. B. The Suit itself is used to shrink and grow in size, his helmet can let him talk to ants, speaking of which these ants can knock over a two ton steel pillar and they can take constructed forms like Fists. W. He's got growing and shrinking disks which is exactly how it sounds, He's got gauntlets that shoot electrical blasts at enemies, and the ants he has are bullet ants, carpanter ants, crazy ants, fire ants and flying ants. B. But he's not perfect! W. If Scott shrinks too much he could die,' '''Ants may not be effective depending on the opponent, Needs to keep his level of strength and density monitored at all time, Ants require commands to be very clear in order for them to be actually effective and the ants could potentially turn on him if he doesn't have his helmet to communicate with him. '''B. Still even with all these flaws I still wouldn't fuck around with this Thief because he will steal your life.' Antman: You wanna get to them? You gotta go through me. Doctor Strange: W. Doctor Stephen Strange was once a Surgeon, a really good one in fact! B. He was basically the Tony Stark of the Medical World, only taking jobs that would give him a good paid check. Until he got into a car crash! Remember kids Don't text and Drive or you will break both of your hands! (Cue: Doctor Strange - Car Crash!) W. With his hands broken and his Career ruined Stephen was desperate to fix his broken hands but most of the surgery's were too risky. B. Until he heard of a treatment in Asia and of course he went there, And he even met The Ancient One a Bald Frail Woman living in a temple. W. After she knew he was perfect for the role of Sorcerer Supreme, The Ancient One gave him two gifts 1. She fixed his hands and the second one She gave him magical abilities! B. What a nice Lady! W. Speaking of Magical Abilities Strange has quite a few of them almost too much to mention, But let's try and say them first of all he can fly, Super Natural Senses, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation which sounds pretty weird, Dimensional Travelling, Time Reversal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification! B. He can Regenerate from Death, Can create Force-Fields, Can create Black Holes, Shape Shifting, Sealing resistence and many many MANY other stuff. W. Strange himself is pretty physically tough sinch strength wise he is about Multiversal Level, He has consistently fought against beings such as Dormamu, Nightmare, Shuma-Gorath , and The In-Betweeners, and has channeled the power of simular entities on numerous occasions B. He is also pretty fucking fast since he was sent flying by an attack by Adam Warlock with the Infinity Gauntlet which sent him to the edge of the universe and he came back in a couple of seconds! W. This make him a couple of Quadrillion times faster than the speed of FUCKING LIGHT! B. How come nearly every character in this show can go faster than the speed of light, It doesn't seem impressive anymore W. Yeah I guess that's true but anyway Strange has quite a few weapons such as his Many magic artifacts, such as the Eye of Agamotto, which draws power from the cosmic being of the same name and can pierce through any illusion, gives him massively upgraded senses, open dimensional portals, and many other effects. The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (he can fly without it, but using the cloak doesn't consume any energy) He can also control the cloak remotely, like Surfer does with his board. The Wand of Watoomb, which can control "cosmic winds" allowing him to reach anywhere in the universe very quickly, or banish others to the far reaches of the universe, and the Ring of Full Power, which allows him to access all of his power while in his astral form. Has the Soul Gem, but will virtually never use it and The Purple Gem B. And add on that he is a really good martial artist and you get that he is nearly unstoppable! W. And since this guy was a surgeon he is pretty smart, since he The most powerful sorcerer in the universe, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every form of magic in existence, the leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in HtH combat, a vast amount of experience battling nearly every conceivable type of foe. B. But he's not perfect no shit! W. He can't lift that much and is Weaker without his artifacts. B. But still Doctor Strange is the Sorcere Supreme hell the strongest of all! If you ask me this that's really god damn impressive! Doctor Strange: Now let the rising tide of power, From birth of stars to final doom/ Reveal the place, the form, the hour, Where light's salvation forth may bloom, Where seen and unseen twine and blend -- And darkness end'!' Iron-Man: W.' '''At a young age, Tony was adopted by the Stark family, Howard and Maria Stark. This was a wealthy family, so life was probably great for Tony. '''B. Then..his parents died in a Car Crash!' W.' '''Don't worry Tony inherited their billion dollar company, and became a play boy billionare, I like this guys style! '''B. Then one day while Stark was travelling in Afghanistan he was caught in a trap, this trap caused a metal to stab him in the chest.' W.' '''And eventually became a super hero with new suits. That's when he became...The Iron Man. '''B. Tony is pretty strong, since he Crimson Dynamo with the equivalent of a solid steel ball traveling at 3,500 feet per second, In his classic red and gold suit. He managed to blow up hills and mountains with the shock waves of his punches. And all of his suits have only upgraded since then.' W.' '''But his best feat was when he In his silver Centurion suit, he blew up a rock the size of Manhattan '''B. This gives the full force of Iron-Man's punches, a force equal to Quadrillion joules. In other words, 3.154 Megatons, For another reference. This makes Iron Man's punches almost six times stronger than the Ivy King bomb test.' W.' '''Tony is also pretty fucking fast as he, he was so fast even The Sentry complemented him in that regard, And In Iron-Man Extremist part 6, Tony both avoids lightning His opponent in question was about 1.9 Meters away from him. '''B. Lightning goes at 60 KM/S. Which only gave Iron-Man 31.6 Microseconds(1/30,00th+) of a second to react. And not only does he avoid it, and outpaces it by flying behind his opponent at 2.85 Meters. Which is Mach 264.4 meters in terms of reaction speeds.' W.' '''In Avengers annual issue number 7, Iron-Man and Thor are in the pluto range of the solar system, and they flew to the opposite side of the sun in approximately 2 minutes and 25.5 seconds. Which makes both Tony and Thor go at 31,172,260.78 km/s. In other words, 103.9x Faster Than Light, and In the secret origin of Tony Stark part 4, he escaped the gravitational pull of a black hole, all while saving someone. Putting him well above FTL+ speeds. '''B. Stark is pretty tough since he Tanked a hit from his own Hulk Buster, which previously put down She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Ms.Marvel, Wolverine, and Captain America The Hulk-Buster, how the name suggests can take on the Hulk, who even in his weakest form cold destroy a rock that can destroy The Earth.' W.' '''Iron Man tanks a Helicarrier’s worth of incendiary weaponry, four nuclear weapons, and various chemical weaponry at only 2% power unharmed, and survived being stuck in a black hole, before getting out of it. '''B. This doesn't end with physicality since Tony is pretty damn smart since it is said that he can think and react to a speed of only a few picoseconds. Which is 1 trillionth of a seconds. That's the equivalent of thinking 11,118.6 FTL+' W.' '''Tony's got quite a lot of armors but since there is too many armors to mention let's just skip to his weapons, The Repulsor Blasts which come from his palms, Nano Sprite Clouds which Contains nano-sprite clouds that can shut down his opponents lungs, and his Invisibility and Illusions. '''B. Lemme guess he's not perfect!' W. Tony isn't perfect, he's extremely cocky and arrogant and his armors are hardly flawless. B. And he is naturally prepared for many situations, but doesn't always come out on top, but still it is extremely impressive that Iron-Man can beat super humans and even gods when he is just one man in a red and gold armor. Iron-Man: '''I'm the most intelligent, capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human. I've been doing this for you. For all of you. I have wasted so much time. So much energy. To look like you--to sound like you--so that you specks feel comfortable around me. I've been holding back, but not any more. I've changed. It's like I was blind and now I can see. Only I'm not an ungrateful $#@% about it. Justice League Superman: '''B. Oh god here's the guy who murdered Goku twice.... (Wiz grabs Boomstick by his collar and shouts!) W. Don't you ever EVER!! mention those fights you hear me!? Do you want to remind the DBZ fans about how Goku died, DO YOU WANT US TO DIE!!! B. (Trembling) emm okay..okay I'm sorry Wiz.... W. Eh hem..., The planet Krypton was on the brink of destruction, married scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van built a rocket they could use to save their unborn son Kal-El in his gestation chamber. B. Em, When Kal landed on Planet Earth he was adopted by the Kents, who raised him as if he was their own son even though he is an alien. W. Apparently a normal child at first, who even got to break an arm after falling from a walnut tree when he was only 5 years old ,Clark's abilities increased steadily as he grew up, with super-strength and invulnerability manifesting at an early age and the power of flight developing during high school. B. Wait he broke his arm? W. Yeah it is a bit weird, anyway, . His adopted parents revealed the rocket and his foreign heritage to their son when he was 18, leading Clark to the decision that he would become a hero in secret and use his powers to protect innocents. B. During this time he pursued his education at Metropolis University while seeking out a living to put himself through school. He operated this way for seven years until he was forced to save a space-plane in front of crowds of people, then meeting reporter Lois Lane for the first time at age 25. W. After this he decided to become a public figure, Clark and Jonathan designed a symbol for him to wear while Martha created a costume, and this was the day he became....The Superman! B. Superman really does put the "Super" in Superman since he has insane Super Strength, hey why don't we list of some of Superman's powers... W. Alright let's do this, (Takes a Deep Breath) Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stellar Radiation Absorption, Flight, Super Hearing and Super Vision Which he can focus up to a sub-atomic level or widen to a planetary scale. His heat vision can match Absolute Zero and replace the sun, Super Breath, Ice Breath, Energy Absorption And is capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of Space-Time, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Capable with alien technology, Under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, Can temporarily increase his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star, Resistance to Reality Warping, Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyztplk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop and Existence Erasure, Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams (Breathes heavily and then coughs!) B. Woah Superman has more powers than the amount of times women have regected Wiz! W. Screw you, Superman is quite strong His punches in mid-fight tear up a planet, He escaped a Black Hole, Punched a Hole in space with his Infinite Mass Punch and he can even lift 200 QUINTILLION FUCKING TONS! B. Holy shit! emm, he's also pretty goddamn fast too since he can easily fly at FTL speeds, Flew from the edge of the Universe to Earth in two months, Dodged hits from the Flash and Flew from Vega, a star 25 light years from the Sun, back to Earth in a few minutes. W. The Vega feat means he can fly at 12 Trillion Times the speed of light and the Flying from the edge of the Universe to Earth in 2 Months would mean he can fly at 11661631767 Times the speed of light!!! B. But it gets even better since he has insane durability like one time Superman survived a punch by a guy who can punch at 150 OCTILLION MEGATONS of suns! Cold Cast: '''That was like 15 suns exploding in his face. '''B. Do you wanna fight bitch! W. He'd probably incinerate you in a matter of attosecond.... B. What is with you today? W. I dunno Anyway, Superman doesn't stop with his physicality since he is very intelligent like very, Thinks at faster than light speeds and is smarter than all Super Computers. B. And he has the best sense of humor. W. He's also got some pretty cool weapons such as the K suit which protects him from Kryptonite and the Solar Grenade is well a Solar Grenade. B. But alas the killer of Goku isn't perfect he is vunerable to Magic and Kryptonite, Red Sun Energy drains his powers and due to his super hearing, his ears are vulnerable to high-pitched sounds. W. But Superman wouldn't be the icon of justice he is today if he wouldn't be a nearly unstoppable force. He may be a boy scout, but he's also a certified badass. Superman: '''The welfare of Earth and all its people will always be my primary concern. But if there is a solution of hunger, it must be one that comes from the compassionate heart of man and extends outward toward his fellow man. There's an old saying: 'Give a man a fish and he eats for a day. Teach him to fish and he eats for a lifetime.' That simple message asks humankind to nurture with knowledge, to reach out to those in need and inspire others to do the same. That is life's greatest necessity and its most precious gift. Wonder Woman: W. Born to Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, Diana lived a serene and joyful life until the intervention of Steve Trevor upon the island of Themyscira. '''B. A tournament was held among the Amazons to determine the representative that would return to Man's World along with Trevor, and can you quess who won? yeah...Of Couse it was Diana. W. With this Diana was tasked with the final challenge, deflecting a bullet fired from a gun by her mother. After winning the contest Diana was awarded a suit of armor and the Lasso of Truth and left for the United States, though upon her arrival she was arrested and detained in a cell. Falling into despair, Diana was visited by the Gods of Olympus in their animal forms: a peacock, deer, owl, mouse, eagle, dove and tortoise, who granted her the gifts of strength, speed, endurance, empathy and flight. B. How convienient, anyway, Shortly after coming to the outside world, Diana interrupted a terrorist attack and was named'' ''"Wonder Woman" by the press, She continued to use her gifts to fight for peace and justice in Man's World. Speaking of which I would love to come in her outside world "wink wink". W. Hey Boomstick keep your eyes on the prize. B. Fine Fine....But you have to admit she is very hot! W. (Cough Cough) She later fought who she thought to be Ares, though in truth it was Phobos and Deimos who were disguised as their father, Fearing that she would eventually discover the truth and free Ares from his prison beneath Themyscira, the Gods of Olympus sent Phobos and Deimos to erase all memory of Themyscira from Diana's mind. The twin gods were unable to erase the memory, so instead they implanted false memories to deceive Diana, leading to a completely separate origin story and causing her to hallucinate new adventures. B. Heh Heh he definitely does but anyway Diana is strong like really strong, she is Superman's regular sparring partner which I think you remember what he can do, As child she lifted a Greek Temple with ease oh and when she fought Superman they shook the Heavens and the Earth. W. Diana is quite fast, She once entered the speed force under her own power, Is much faster than her mother who can lasso a photon's, her reflexes are much better than Superman's oh and when time she blocked trillions of god shards flying at her from the edges of the universe, B. How fast is that? W. Very! anyway, She is very durable to the point that she could survive nearly every weapon a human could throw at her, She withstood blasts from the Void Hound, which destroyed 10 star systems in it's test run, Tanked 3 Infinite Mass Punches from Zoom, which are as powerful as dwarf stars, see what we mean? B. She also has her main weapons the Lasso of Truth which can be used to trap foes and make people tell the truth and The Bracelets of Submission which are indestrubtible bracelets made by the God Hephestus which are so strong she once deflected Darkseid's Omega Beams. W. But she has more underated weapons such as her Tiara which is so strong it can slit people's throats, A Sword and Shield, The Gauntlets of Atlas which increase her power by ten and Force Fields. B. She also has loads of powers such as, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Fires of Hestia, Aegis Lightning, Materialized Sword, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Flight and so on and so forth. W. She is a genius and an excellent Strategist and a Master Combatant, but alas she is not perfect. B. She can still be killed by sharp piercing weapons, Using the Gauntlets of Atlas may drive her to a frenzy and have difficulty controlling her strength and if she uses the God Wave too much she will go insane. W. But still Wonder Woman is the first and the strongest Female Hero in history. Diana: '''If it means interfering in an ensconced, outdated system, to help just one woman, man or child... I'm willing to accept the consequences. Martian Manhunter: W. Roughly one million years ago, Mars was a living world, populated by a race of humanoids divided by skin color. However, one day the populace received a psychic warning, which the government perceived as a threat and recruited several of its people, including a young J'onn J'onzz to investigate. '''B. While on their mission, the government agent...emm fuck how do you pronounce that.. Ma..Lee Fak.. Eh hem let's call him Will Smith, Anyway, Will Smith'' ''unveiled a double-cross, killing all of the subjects except J'onzz and then used their blood for a magic ritual that super-empowered J'onn - permanently, against his will. W. While hunting for Will Smith J'onn discovered a monster - the cause of the psychic warning that had sent him on the mission in the first place. Taking the shape of J'onn J'onzz's son, the monster explained that it was the embodiment of the dying Martian biosphere, trying to warn the populace to help it. B. However the Monster said J'onn discovered a monster - the cause of the psychic warning that had sent him on the mission in the first place. Taking the shape of J'onn J'onzz's son, the monster explained that it was the embodiment of the dying Martian biosphere, trying to warn the populace to help it, oh and by the way, ANOTHER ALIEN WHO LEFT THEIR PLANET BEFORE IT WAS DESTROYED FUCK SAKE!!! W. Woah Chill the fuck out Boomstick but to be fair he actually was on the planet so...it's actually a lot more different but not much. B. Anyway not long afterwards J'onn landed to Earth and joined the Justice League, Well actually he was kicked out of the Justice League then he joined Storm Watch but after a while he quit the group and joined the Justice League once again. ''' W. Now When it comes to J'onn's Physicality and abilities he is almost unmatched since he is equal to Superman in strength which trust me is pretty fast oh and also he is about equal to a serious Flash who can run at speeds of a small number of 12 TRILLION TIMES THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!! '''B. He threw Hurt Superboy Prime who is mother fuckin' strong, Threw Green Lantern across Gotham, Drew blood from Superman and once Tackled Amazo when he had the League's strength!!! W. As we mentioned he was able to keep up with a casual Flash he also outraced an explosion, Has a long telepathic conversation with Superman in a 6th of a second and once traveled "too many light years to count" in a short time period this means he can fly at Massively Faster than Light speeds! B. He's also pretty rough since he is like Superman and is bulletproof but more impressively, Only suffers from minor burns from putting his hands around a reality warping stone exploding, Tanks a kick from Lobo with no problem oh and much more impressively he survived the force of a Black Hole which is not much really... W. Well not exactly since the force of a black hole can tear apart planets like it's nothing so yeah it is quite a lot of damage to tank. B. I was joking Wiz. W. Oh right....I actually can't tell sometimes when your joking! B. The Mean Green Fighting Machine is not just a pretty face because trust me he's not pretty, anyway, he's a Genius, a Skilled Tactician, an Unbreakable Will, but he has quite a lot powers such as and not limited to Telepathy, Can Create Illusions, Possesion, Mind Control... W. Telepathic Relay, Telepathic Assault, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Regeneration, Martian Vision A.K.A Heat Vision, Flight and finally his Super Form the Fernus which is his evil persona, he can do this by telekinetically remove his fire weakness his fires are so strong they can put Scorch in a coma. B. But sadly J'onn isn't perfect but he isn't that far from it since he has only one weakness fire...if he touches flames he will basically be nuetralized but this isn't even consistent. W. But still any sane person wouldn't fuck around with Martian Manhunter for good reason. Martian Manhunter: '''I am Mars' sole survivor. There is a reason for that. Flash: W. When Barry was a boy, his parents' relationship wasn't going well, and while he prepared to participate in a spelling bee at school, his mother Nora was struggling to encourage him despite working double shifts and trying to get a divorce from his father Henry. '''B. Great start...anyway, Henry received the divorce papers on the day of the spelling bee, and because Nora had to work, he seethed and took Barry to school. When Nora returned from work, she was happy to see that her son had won the competition, but she was obligated to speak to Henry about their relationship, and so Barry was sent to the bookstore in the meantime. W. By the time Barry returned, however, his mother had been murdered, and his father had been placed under arrest, though he professed his innocence, but to be honest if you asked me who done it, it was Henry he has the motive and he was the last person to see his wife alive. B. Okay enough of the whole murder mystery Wiz, let's continue because I don't get paid enough to listen to your shit! eh hem, Fortunately, Darryl Frye, who had secretly been involved romantically with Nora, pulled some strings and was able to take Barry in. Having learned from Darryl that the search for evidence, in that case, would inevitably lead to the truth, Barry became a forensic scientist. W. For years, Barry visited his father in prison, promising to look over all of the evidence of his mother's murder case until he found a way to prove his father's innocence. After years of coming back, and failing to find any proof, Henry broke down in tears and admitted that he had committed the crime, see I fucking knew it! B. Emm well yeah it was obvious. W. Eh hem, The shock of realizing that all of his efforts had been for nothing depressed Barry. On the night of a storm, Barry angrily tore his lab apart. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed through his lab's window, and struck him in the chest, causing him to drop the chemical vials he was carrying, and douse himself. B. See remember kids always stand near a window while chemicals while there is a thunderstorm, because then you will get super speed. W. Don't listen to him to please don't you will get really hurt! B. Yeah sure.....what will happen that is so bad that it is not worth getting super spe.... ' ' B. OH MY GODD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!! W. See i did warn you..... B. Yeah I will never do it... after getting struck by lightning Barry gained superspeed and became the scarlet speedster The Flash! Also headsup this guy is very very very fucking fast! W. Strap in folks because we have a lot to talk about, right so Flash has been shown that he can run at light speeds casually, but even faster is when he explored the entire Universe in mere moments, he ran so fast that he created The New 52 yeah he did that! B. He can run on Clouds somehow, He's fast enough to run on Helicopter blades, Searched Manhattan and finds the target before Deadman could finish speaking his thoughts oh and he can think fast, how fast you may ask well you know he can think at 1 Atto Second! W. But he is also very strong since he one shot the black racer even though anyone who touches him will die, Got the upper-hand on the Justice League in a fight, Punched Reverse Flash into the 24th Century and Punched with a force that could wobble a planet off its axis. B. But don't get us wrong he can tank quite a brutal punch, He regularly tanks MFTL punches from Eobard Thawne, Survived getting flicked by Superman into a hot dog stand, which doesn't sound impressive but trust me it is actually pretty impressive, Oh and he tanked Omega Beams Point Blank!!! W. Barry is also a genius he rebuilt an entire pyramid, operated the JLA Computer, hell he even rebuilt a building while talking to his therapist, he is also a very good detective since he vividly painted a picture of a crime scene just by looking at it! B. He knows a good degree of hand to hand combat, Even when faced against inescapable odds, Barry never gives up, Even when the world was going to end in Flashpoint and Barry was severely injured by Eobard Thawne, Barry got up, and ran to stop himself from causing Flashpoint. It worked. W. He also has a lot of weapons and equippment such as his Costume Ring which holds his entire suit in it, somehow, anyway his suit Further enhances his strength and durability and is completely fire-proof in some incarnations. B. He also has an Earpiece which contains sound receptors specifically designed to help him hear things when going faster than the speed of sound, now let's talk about the elephant in the room....yeah were talking about the Speed Force and boy there is a lot to this. W. The Speed Force grants him many abilities such as Precognition, Had a crazy and insane healing factor that was often ignored in Pre-Crisis. Here, he survives getting turned into glass, and then melted, Can phase through solid matter, Can create vortexes, tornadoes, Can generate lightning, Can absorb and steal the speed of another speedster, With the aid of the Cosmic Treadmill sometimes, Barry can time travel, Can create wormholes to enter the Speed Force and finally the Infinite Mass Punch which can destroy solar systems upon impact! B. He also has many forms such as the The Blue Lantern Form which allows him to basically to give a Green Lantern power which is kinda useful,anyway, Negative Speed Force Flash and finally God of Death Flash which grants him many abilities such as Flight, Immortality, Possession and Fatal Touch! W. But sadly Flash isn't perfect he likes to taunt his opponents, cocky, his connection with the Speed Force can be ruptured or corrupted out of nowhere and Often holds back on some of his opponents. B. But still even with all these flaws I still wouldn't screw around with The Fastest Man Alive! The Flash: '''Life doesn't give us purpose. We give life purpose. Green Lantern: W. Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle child of three children. He lived with his older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. '''B. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force, YEAH FUCK YOU FAMILY!!! W. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of the Green Lantern Corps, crash-landed his starship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. B. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814, He would soon learn that there were another 3599 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored and empowered by mystical creatures called the Guardians. W. Hal received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including drill sergeant Kilowog, and his mentor Sinestro. During his training, Hal learned that Sinestro had been subjugating his home planet, Korugar, through fear, using his ring. After Hal reported these acts to the Guardians and fellow Corps members, he battled Sinestro and emerged victorious. B. This ended up creating his greatest enemy who later created the Yellow Lantern Ring which harnasses the power of Fear! W. As Green Lantern, Hal Jordan patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions in space, He gained many skills and became the greatest Green Lantern in history, and ohhh boy....his ring can create constructs that has the power of pulling a third of the fucking planet!!! B. Oh, and he lifed a cliff as a test, accidentally destroyed a planet, While he clashed with Sinestro they nearly bent reality, oh and don't forget that he can block Nuclear Blasts, ohh and he even tanked punches from Superboy Prime Hey Wiz how strong is Superboy Prime? W. Well Superboy Prime can punch through a reality!! B. WOW, HOLY SHIT!!!!! W. Why don't we discuss how the Power Ring works, well, it works based on someone's imagination which Hal has a lot of which is why he is told to be the greatest Green Lantern, This doesn't just give him the ability to create constructs no no no it also grants him the ability of flight! B. Wow.....how different I am actually getting sick of hearing that this guy can fly like seriously!! W. Well I don't know what to tell you, well..., Hal isn't perfect if he believes he is blind his ring will actually make him blind, oh and if his Ring runs out of energy he is screwed! B. Still, Hal is the greatest Green Lantern and it isn't too hard to see! Green Lantern: '''In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might beware my power, Green Lantern’s light! Shazam: Green Arrow: Batman: Intermission W. Alright the Combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all! '''B. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Result Polls Which team do you prefer? Avengers Justice League Which team would win? Avengers Justice League Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:The sayain jedi Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:The sayain jedi Season 1 Category:Season Finale